


Predictable Hope Speeches

by emmas_storybook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fix-It, killian deserved more appreciation, mama Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmas_storybook/pseuds/emmas_storybook
Summary: In which mama Snow has a talk with Killian. Set somewhere in Neverland season 3, and we’re just gonna pretend that Snow already knew some stuff by this conversation.There is some anti-swanfire in here so if that’s your thing, don’t read.





	Predictable Hope Speeches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laschatzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laschatzi/gifts).



The tug on the arm of his black leather jacket was barely noticeable, really, it could have easily been mistaken for a caught tree limb if it weren’t for the warmth that radiated off the hand which accompanied it.

Hook stopped and slowly turned around, fully expecting Emma to be the one staring back at him with those emerald green eyes of hers. Instead, he was met with the face of a seemingly conflicted Snow.

As moments passed and the rest of the group walked on, she spoke up.

“Could I have a minute alone with you, Killian?”

Although he was confused and shocked, he would never deny the princess a wish as such.

“Of course, milady. Is there a problem?”

“Oh, not at all, I just…” A hesitant pause, “Just wanted to thank you for saving David. I know we still have to find a way to get him off of the island, but you did the right thing.”

“I always do. Besides, I wouldn’t leave him to perish.” Hook murmured, not really in the mood for one of Snow’s predictable hope speeches, especially not after overhearing the conversation between Neal and Emma while leaving the Echo caves. Baelfire had left her, alone and with child, yet had the audacity to speak to her like that?

There was a few uneasy, silent moments between the two until Hook started to walk back towards camp. He had only taken a mere few steps when Snow called out in a cautious voice.

“Wait!”

Turning around once more, Killian came to face her with an exasperated gaze.

“Yes, milady?”

Snow visibly struggled with herself for a moment, but forced herself to speak.

“You’re a good man, Killian. I know that being here in Neverland is bringing back some of your demons, but you need to understand that you’ve changed. Liam’s death was not your fault. You are worthy of love. And just in case you didn’t know, Emma does like you. She just needs some time to see it on her own.”

With a wink, Snow brushed past him and briskly walked towards the camp. There it was, Hook thought to himself. There was her predictable hope speech.


End file.
